


I Burn for You

by quotesandkisses



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 22:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/984427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quotesandkisses/pseuds/quotesandkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't always easy finding time for a relationship at the end of the world. Sometimes you have to make time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Burn for You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anchoringthesouless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/anchoringthesouless/gifts).



> I wrote this thing after a fit of insomnia and then posted it without looking at it because I knew if I didn't post it then I'd never post it. Back in March I actually went and reread it and decided to actually make it into something that was worthy of being posted. And I have been working on it since then. I have been working on this monster since March, and now in August it is done. It's still unbeta'd and all the mistakes are mine but this has turned into something I'm actually really happy with and really proud of and I hope you enjoy.

It starts as an itch under his skin, like a bug bite he quiet pin down the placement of, before it blooms and crawls around his chest. It stays there for days leaves him digging his nails into his chest pressing down hard enough to leave faint marks that give no relief. By the end of the week the itch has subsided and turned into a slow festering burning through his veins and spread down his extremities. 

Maggie notices on the first day of course, grabbing his hand when she catches him scratching so hard his skin feels like it’s about to bleed. She runs the pads of her finger tips over the raised lines of his skin trying to sooth them while wearing a taunting smile the entire time. Doesn’t even try to hide the fact that she’s laughing at him. Instead she finds new ways to taunt him, with faint brushes of skin against skin, and her nails pressed into his skin just enough to feel. She keeps it up until his skin has goosebumps or faint red lines trailing across him, till he’s groaning wet and heavy into her neck unable to think about anything be the sensation. Until he’s pulling her to her side off her back where she’s been laying in their bunk and pressing their bodies together as much he can while they’re still clothed. He always ends up closing his eyes, almost begging her to stop but being unable to get out anything more than a groan with how hard he’s biting down on his lower lip to be quiet.   
   
Which just draws out a full bright laugh from Maggie, when he traces his thumb over the arch of where her hip bones pull against her skin. He keeps his hand steady and still pressed against the bone at first before applying pressure to the spot and drawing another laugh from Maggie before she pushes his hand away and gives him a stern look. “My Pa and Beth are right there, it’s not gonna happen.” She shuts him down before pressing herself closer to him. One of her hands comes to his hips and holds it with just enough pressure to hold him there and prevent him from grinding into her when she comes closer. She presses her lips against the base of his neck when she’s comfortable. Not kissing him but just holding him still while she has fun with him. It’s the best kind of agony.   
   
A groan comes out of him instinctively from having her pressed so close to him, the feeling of having another body next to his making him feel like a live wire. He tips his head back to encourage her to continue playing with the skin of his neck, before huffing out. “This is not even remotely fair.” His hand sliding up from around her hip to the back of her neck and keeping her at his neck silently begging for her to give him more attention. He’s glad he didn’t expect his voice to sound anything other than pleading because that’s exactly how he sounds. Ready to beg.   
   
“Neither is asking me,” She starts pressing her lips against his skin with more force now, before biting down on the skin just enough to make him feel her teeth. She starts to suck at the skin of his throat and he’s biting his lip to prevent another groan from coming out of him, all of his will power currently used to not roll his hips against hers to try and rub off on her. When she pulls back after what might have been only a few minutes, but might have been hours. He opens his eyes as she pulls back to look at him a triumphant grin on her face, the skin there burns just enough to indicate she’s left a mark on him. “When we both know what you’re really craving.” She finishes her thought he’d half forgotten about.   
   
He breaks eye contact first, rolling his eyes and sighing as he pushes back and leans back into the bunk. He spreads out his arms and waits for her to curl around him, there's not even the slightest hint of him that wants to try and defend himself against her accusations at this point. No part of him wants to spare the energy or time when he could just sigh and pretend he's not pouting, when that's exactly what he's doing, instead. Which has been his method of dealing with it until this moment. He starts to chew on his lower lip, licking over a spot that feels raw to prevent himself from giving into the full on pout since he's not alone.  
   
Ever since Rick had decided he was done with everything outside of farming and his kids, things have been strained. Everyone putting effort forward, trying their best to give the family room to grieve, while figuring out to keep the prison safe, new jobs that needed to be done, and getting used to the new dynamics that Rick and Lori’s absence had created. Getting everything that needed to be done was hard if not impossible, turning into long days and frayed nerves playing havoc with the internal relationships. Lately it felt like a miracle when even two of them got off watch and done with their chores at the same time, and usually happened because one of them had pushed on the others. Either using the relationship card, or just pleading sheer exhaustion sometimes.

Glenn feels what’s become a familiar weight in his gut, sadness sitting in his stomach like stones when he thinks about Daryl. Tries to pinpoint the last time he’s seen Daryl longer than the time it took one of them to cross the cell block on their way to somewhere else. It might have been yesterday or the day before that, they’d both been changing. He remembers biting his lip as he said nothing just soaking in the sting of how much it hurt to be close enough to touch Daryl but unable to pause long enough to give into the urge.It doesn't sit right with him when Daryl's been alone while he's had Maggie because of how schedules have worked out lately.

Maggie manages to flip onto her other side with minimal squeaking from the bunks springs, and lays her head in her hands on his chest. He watches her out of the corner of his eye as she looks over his face, before bringing up a hand and stroking over his cheek with her soft fingers. He’ll never understand how her skin has remained so soft when he knows how much she does, they all do, with her hands. It’s one of the small pleasures he’s unashamed about being greedy with, his desire to feel her hands on him in any way. He knows she’s waiting for him to break the silence, so he leans into her palm and kisses it instead. She rolls her eyes at him but her lips perk into a smile before she whispers, “You know he’s on watch right now.”   
   
"I heard Carol talkin’ with Beth earlier, about trying to get on a different shift so she can help out with Judith more.” Maggie’s voice takes on a softer tone, the one that he recognizes as meaning she’s only got a couple more minutes before she falls asleep but she carries on talking. “Give Beth a better chance to sleep before Judith wakes her up.” She’s not too tired to lift an eyebrow at him when she’s done speaking and crawl off his chest to curl up with a pillow.   
   
“So what,” he says nudging her to keep her awake just a little bit longer. “I should just go wake up Carol so I can get some time with Daryl? I’m not gonna do that.” He tries for stern but he feels more like a kid complaining about being made to make the right choice when he speaks. Three of the six people who assign watches and try to figure out what everyones jobs are going to be day to day are involved in their relationship. They work hard to be fair and not pull strings to make things easier for themselves or their relationship. None of them keen on the idea of trying for special treatment. They’ve been extending their pull as it is right now, making sure Maggie doesn’t sleep alone anymore after a string of nightmares that’d plagued her after Lori’s death. 

”Sooner or later things’ll line up.” The words taste like ash in his mouth, with the amount of forced optimism he has to use to get them out. Truth be told they don’t know how long it’s going to be before they end up being able to spend time together. His nails bite into his palms the pain preventing him from going down the trail of, if they’ll be able to spend time together. He refuses to think of any one of them dying. Not after they’ve lost so much. 

Maggie lifts her head off the pillow to shake her head at him. “I haven’t had a nightmare in over a week.” She keeps eye contact with him when she says it, which means she’s not lying and is really trying to push her point. “And I don’t think Carol would mind much, she doesn’t like watchin’ Daryl mope anymore than we do.” 

It's greedy and selfish, his own voice tells him in the back of his head and then tacks on, and possibly really really stupid. But knowing all of that doesn't get the tightness in his throat to ease, or the rocks in his stomach to go away. If anything they become bigger, heavier rocks and he knows he's lost the argument with himself. He sits up and slides to the end of the bed where his boots are sitting. Maggie shifts to lay in the warm spot he's left, nudging him to hurry up so she can steal the rest of his warm spot before he's even got one shoe on. He ties both of the laces, and stands up to grope for his shirt in the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Maggie makes a purring happy sound as she snuggles into his spot and he can't help but smile before he kisses the top of her head and pulling the blanket around her shoulders. She's making soft sleep sounds before he's even reached Carol. 

It’s greedy and selfish, his own voice tells him in the back of his head before tacking on, and possibly really really stupid and an invitation for some bad karma. But the longer he holds eye contact with Maggie the more he knows that she’s not going to let it up and his willpower to fight her on this is fleeting. He sits up and slides to the end of the bed where his boots are sitting under the bunk. Maggie wastes no time, shifting over to lay in the warm spot he’s abandoned, nudging him to hurry up so she can steal the rest of his warm spot before he’s even got one shoe on. He ties his laces and stands up to grope for his shirt in the pile of clothes in the corner of the room. Bending down to press a kiss to Maggie’s forehead before stepping out of their cell. 

Carol’s not even asleep when he walks over to her cell, she just smiles at him knowingly and nods her head before making a shooing motion with her hand at him. He smiles back at her and mentally promises to make it up to her in some way.   
   
It’s cold as shit outside, still in the early days of spring where the sun warms everything just enough for the cold at night to feel harsher than it had in the winter when there was no warmth to dissipate. He freezes up for a moment after closing the door behind him taking a second to indulge in the urge to full body shiver before jumping on his feet for a moment to get the blood going. He’s already regretting being too hasty and not grabbing his jacket or an actual shirt, his wife beater was comfortable with Maggie’s heat next to him now is too light. He takes comfort that it’s not cold enough for his breath to fog up, when he notices a few walkers huddled around the perimeter fences. It’s still probably the most unsettling thing about the walkers in such weather some of them...the fresh ones still leave little traces of clouds when they exhale in such weather.  
   
He lets his fingers feel for the handle of his gun resting comfortably in the holster strapped to his thigh while watching them. There aren’t too many right now, the last run to clean them out having only been this afternoon but any is always something to notice. His gun is still clean hasn’t been shot since the last time he cleaned and loaded it, but he forces his hand to let go of it. Shooting and making noise would be too much trouble with the number of walkers wandering around in the surrounding woods unknown. There have been no signs so far that the fences aren’t going to hold up, or that any have gotten into the prison since they closed up the catacombs, but he still feels better when the knife that was in his pocket is in his hand as he moves across the courtyard towards the East watchtower. He’s quick about tucking it back away when he reaches the tower, climbing up the ladder as fast as he possibly can the cold making the metal sting as he holds onto it while climbing up.   
   
The ladder really isn’t that long, less than the length of two full grown adults, and takes less than two minutes even with a weighed down bag to climb all the way to the top the few times they’d done times runs. But it feels longer with the cold metal biting at the skin of his fingers and making them burn and sting from the prolonged contact of holding onto the sides while he climbs up. Seriously fuck this cold, he’s ready for Spring to show up. The burning is decidedly worth it once he’s got his footing again at the top of the watchtower and he’s able to take in the sight of Daryl.  
   
Daryl’s stretched out like a cat does after just waking up, his forearms resting against the side railing of the tower, while his legs are spread apart. His arms taking all of his weight, while his eyes jump around seemingly restless trying to track everything at once. He doesn’t say anything despite knowing someone’s joined him, but that his way when on watch. His eyes drop after a minute, like he’s given up on tracking whatever it was he was following or has lost it in the dark, and it doesn’t take long after that for him to look at Glenn then. There’s a second of unabashed shock on Daryl’s face, his eyes lighting up and his lips twerking up before falling just as quick as they’d turned up. It’s not the unbridled joy Glenn had been hoping for but it’s something.   
   
“What the hell do you think yer doing?” Comes out of Daryl’s mouth just loud enough to be considered a yell before he catches himself and brings his volume down and pulls himself off from the railing and to his full height. Nostrils flaring, “Comin’ outside without a jacket, like ya lost yer damn mind, get back inside.” Daryl’s voice takes on his accent in the thick way it does when he’s truly angry or tired. A year or so back, at the camp by the side of the highway, if Daryl had yelled at him like this he’d have tucked his tail between his legs and run off scared. But too much time has passed between the two of them for him to fall for such a cheap imitation of anger from Daryl these days. By now Glenn’s seen what real anger looks like on Daryl. Heard the way his voice gets cold and hard, how his words are spat out if spoken at all, and noticed the way Daryl’s hands move when he’s mad, like they’re looking for something to strike before he shoves them in his pockets. Instead of any of that, the edge of Daryl’s voice waivers, and his hands are shoved deep into his pockets, probably trying to warm them up. The missing tells are enough to make Glenn plant his feet, his resolve growing to stay with Daryl despite the man trying to shove him away. 

He shrugs his shoulders, biting down on a smirk at the way Daryl’s eyebrow twitches at the movement. As nonverbal as Daryl likes to be, he hates it when someone else uses those tricks on him and makes him carry the conversation. Glenn’s always enjoyed throwing it back at Daryl to ruffle his feathers, see how long it takes before he can get a real emotional reaction out of Daryl. Part of him wants to see just how much Daryl will put up with right now, to try and calculate just how much Daryl’s been missing him. To see if the vibrating desire that’s rocking threw him is running through Daryl too, “Wasn’t really planning on being outside long enough to need a jacket.” He states honestly.   
   
That makes Daryl’s face shift into something darker, a flash of hurt crosses his face before anger sets in. Daryl’s rolling his shoulders back, and glaring at Glenn in seconds. “Then why don’tcha go back inside already, instead a’ buggin’ me.” Daryl mutters the last of it, breaking eye contact as he looks back at the yard, turning away from Glenn. “Sure Maggie’s miss ya.” Glenn knows that Daryl’s saying it in lieu of a goodbye, but it’s so quiet he almost doesn’t hear it. Just manages to catch what he does because he moves closer to Daryl, matching his posture to look out over the yard. He’s adjusting to the cold slowly so the metal doesn’t bite as bad, but it’s still not comfortable. Yet not so uncomfortable to make it worth moving away from Daryl and his warmth. Daryl’s eyes are back to tracking.   
   
Responding to anything Daryl’d thrown at him is only going to lead to a fight and Glenn can literally make a list longer than him of things he’d rather deal with than a fight with Daryl right now. He knows better than to charge in fighting, when this is just Daryl trying to protect himself from missing them. So he doesn’t say anything, just sitting in silence for a while, flexing his hands once in a while to keep the blood going so they don’t start to hurt. When the silence starts to weigh on him he asks the obvious question, “Where’d Rick go?” it was his job to be on watch with Daryl tonight. Part of him wants to be upset at Daryl being left alone but by now they’ve all had a watch with Rick since Lori’s passing. It makes Rick too antsy to be sitting still for so long, it’s better to have him walking the fences clearing some walkers out, or just taking his time.   
   
There’s a long moment of silence, like Daryl’s deciding if he’s going to answer him or not, where Glenn just looks at Daryl. The moon only gives them so much light to see by, but it’s enough for him to pick up on the little bits of Daryl’s face that have changed since the last time he was able to stare at him. Daryl’s been getting more sun lately, leaving his skin with more freckles than Glenn remembers there being before, but he has that revelation every time he see’s Daryl. There are dark depressions under Daryl’s eyes, that make him ache inside, he wants to sweep them away with his thumb. All sexual desire falling out of his stomach, as worry and guilt eat at his stomach. He should have switched with someone earlier so Daryl didn’t have to be alone. aryl shifts into a less rigid position so smoothly Glenn doesn’t notice it’s happening until it’s done and disturbed by Daryl nodding his head in a direction of the yard. 

It takes his eyes a moment to adjust to looking out at the yard with only moonlight to see by. It's a clear night, adding to the cold but also how beautiful it looks, almost serene. The tree line is far back enough to not obscure the yard or make long shadows across the yard, just soft moonlight streaking across the acre of so of land they have. He looks out to where Daryl's eyes had been tracking something when he'd first showed up and finds a shadowed figure. This far out he can't make out much more than that, but the figure isn't moving and he figures it's got to be Rick. His heart clenches when he realizes the location, Rick's out visiting Lori's grave. They've all caught him at least once by now, out in the middle of the night to visit her when he can't sleep. Rick's careful about how much time he spends to see her when Carl's awake, but once he's good and truly out is unrestrained in his grief. Lori's death still twists at all of their hearts, but the loss wears the hardest on Rick. 

”You should be getting' back to her.” Daryl's voice is soft and calm when he speaks, his body held next to his leaning on the railing again. Daryl's eyes never leave Rick's figure, leaving Glenn with the sight of his profile. It makes Glenn hurt with how much he wants to grab Daryl's face and make him look at him. Daryl's voice is full of hurt, and Glenn wants to wipe it all away. To kiss his sadness into oblivion and wrap himself up in Daryl until they're both happy and safe and whole again. Until the aching crater that's formed inside of him from just the sheer amount of people he's seen die is filled with how much he loves the man next to him and they both find it in them to power on. 

Back at the highway, or even on their way to the CDC, Glenn would have tried to make a joke if it’d felt like this. Would have said something sarcastic to try and break the thick feeling sadness that’s around them both now. Tried to distract from the aching hurt that’s settled into his bones now, attempted to trade it for tight pinched but passable panic. Now he’s learned to just swallow it down, to repeat the names of those lost when he has a moment to remember them to make sure they’re remembered, and moves on. Accepting the losses as they come and the inevitable weight that feels lifted off his shoulders when they unfurl. He doesn’t tell a joke, just keeps looking at Daryl and lts the truth fall out of him. He’s tired of games they don’t really have time for. “She told me to stop bothering her.” He admits, his fingers wrapping around the cold railing to prevent him from reaching out and touching Daryl who looks like he wants none of that right now. “Apparently the nightmares aren’t bothering her as much as I’ve been the past week.” He’s suddenly glad it’s dark and Daryl refuses to look at him so he doesn’t see the blush on his cheeks when he admits it.   
   
There's another long minute where Daryl just lets out a slow exhale and shakes his head just slightly before turning and giving his full attention to him. Daryl's eyes fall down, looking over him and he feels it to his bones. A soft electric spark, the urge to smile and preen at having Daryl's attention on him. “She got you to switch with Carol didn't she?” Daryl's voice breaks the growing silence between them, the anger washed out of his voice he's finally caught on.

Glenn blushes but doesn't back down from staring at Daryl. The minor part of him that'd been afraid Daryl would be upset about trading shifts in order to spend time together feeding into his excitement at having time with Daryl. “Actually, Carol switched with you. So all three of us will have time together.” Glenn doesn't have it in him to even act like he doesn't think it's the best thing to happen all year when he tells him. The idea of having the two people he loves the most in the world together at the same time without someone having to rush off in the middle of spending time together makes him feel warm and happy down to his toes. Makes him want to bounce with how much energy the happiness is giving him. He can't remember the last time they were all together and able to just be together.   
   
Daryl looks at him with a blank expression, the one that Glenn's learned to read means he's waiting. Waiting for something to happen, for the rug to come out from under his feet, for everything to fall apart, like he can't believe he might actually get this. But Glenn just smiles at him, and waits it out. Daryl hangs his head low, both hands wrapping around the railing as he turns away from Glenn again to look out at the yard. In other circumstances he'd be in Daryl's space, trying to rush things, but they've got time now. Time enough that he doesn't care about what Daryl chooses to do with it, if he wants to go and sleep between Maggie and him, if he wants to fuck, anything so long as he doesn't send him away or yell at him for making a choice on his behalf. Which he knows he's going to get an ear full for later.

Daryl lets go of the railing slowly. One finger at a time coming free from the white knuckle grip he'd been holding it with. “Guess that's that than.” Daryl states, he's obviously not entirely happy with it which has an apology on the tip of Glenn's tongue before Daryl moves in one fluid motion. Pulling himself off the railing and grabbing Glenn's hips to slam his back into the wall behind him.   
   
He's caught off guard by the motion to fight it before his back is connecting with the stone wall behind him. He hisses at the impact, the stone's cold just like everything else and rough against his skin but he's glad he didn't slam his head on impact. Daryl's hands hold his hips tightly so he doesn't fall over or stumble, and Glenn will find it inside of himself later to be embarrassed of the whinning sound that leaves him when he realizes he's being touched later. Right now he just wants more, opening his legs and putting his hands on Daryl's hips. He tries to drag the older man into his personal space instead of teasingly on the outside which makes Daryl huff a laugh at him. Before pressing into his space, a full wicked smirk on his face.   
   
Daryl rubs their noses together, just holding himself inside of Glenn’s personal space but only pressing their torso’s together. The heat from Daryl’s body, even with the poncho between them, is enough to make the cold seem worse than it is and make him shiver. “Ya know if you’d just told me what was goin’ on when you came up here, we coulda been doin’ this earlier.” Daryl’s voice is rough in Glenn’s ear. He closes his eyes, as Daryl nose at the skin under his ear, and kiss along his jawline, feeling a different type of shiver shoot down his spine at how long Daryl’s taking. Making sure to kiss every inch of skin he encounters slowly, and gently scraping it with his teeth just enough to make Glenn hiss and pitch his crotch forward. Looking for something to get some friction against.  
   
Daryl gives another little huff, and Glenn's starting to get sick of that laugh. Sick of the awful futtery needy feeling that's been making him feel ill and weak for a week now while he missed Daryl. Tired of the jittery desire that makes him want to bounce in place, just waiting for Daryl to settle him back into himself. Waiting for Daryl to anchor him back into them. “Fuck,” he gasps out when Daryl's lips just barely brush over his teasing him. “Please kiss me.” He begs, feeling broken down the center of himself from how deep he needs Daryl to be inside of him.   
Maybe the begging works, or Daryl's own desire breaks the dam of self control he has, because Daryl's all over him before Glenn can suck in another breath. Daryl slides a hand up from his hip to the front of his shirt and pulls him forward off the wall, until that hand is around his waist. Holding them as physically close as they can get while still clothes. There's no grace in the kiss Daryl gives him, no elegance, just a crashing of their mouths together almost violently. Only really a kiss in the most simple of terms, as their mouths press together but the importance of it is forgotten by his desire to press the rest of their bodies together. 

He cants his hips forward and reaches behind him to move Daryl's hand from his waist to his ass. Daryl follows without any hesitation, catching Glenn's weight without hesitation when Glenn moves and straddles Daryl. Falling back against the wall with a hard thud breaking their kiss as the air is partially knocked out of Glenn. 

Glenn would care more if he didn’t have Daryl pressed fully against him now, neither of them moving their faces away from each other. The first kiss feels like it’s taken off some of the edge, but left him cold and wanting more, something he’s not hesitant to act on. He takes his time to lean in and brush his lips against Daryl's own this time before they kiss again. Both of their lips are more chapped than what feels nice, but it doesn't change the fact this is what they've been missing for weeks now. And it doesn't matter for long, not when Glenn runs his tongue across Daryl's lower lip before tugging on it, and sucking for a second. He rolls his hips against Daryl's as he kisses him, as he presses their lips together and feels like a Disney princess for how good it feels. When it's done, he doesn't hide how happy he feels at seeing how red Daryl's lips already are before going back in for another kiss. This one is less teasing and more taking, less restrained and well choreographed, wet and sloppy and so so good.   
   
Daryl's hand that's not holding their bodies together and holding him against the wall slides to the back of his neck and holds him their while Daryl’s tongue assaults his mouth. Making his lips slick and wet when Daryl kisses him again. They stay there for what feels like a small eternity. Trading kisses back and forth, rocking their hips against each other when one of the has the mind enough to do so, drawing moans from each other. They stay locked together holding each other as close as they can. Gripping each other hard enough to leave plenty of sore spots in the morning if not bruises, but neither of them saying anything about it. Scared to leave this little bubble of them they've made like if they move an inch the world will come down around them and they'll be torn apart again. The hand on Glenn's neck moves slow enough he doesn't notice until Daryl's pulling his hair to tug his neck to the side so he can bite down on the skin there. When Daryl pulls away from the bite Glenn knows he's found the mark Maggie left earlier from the groan that leaves him before he bites at his skin again.   
   
He slides his hands up until they've carefully worked their way under Daryl's poncho. A sad sound slipping out of him when his hands find the shirt Daryl's wearing underneath the poncho instead of skin. He pulls the shirt up, biting down on Daryl's lip so he can't move when he shoves his cold hands against Daryl's warm chest. Daryl hisses at the contact and pulls back putting Glenn back on the ground before he spits out. “Hands 're like ice.” Glenn can't help but smile at that because instead of being mad Daryl just sounds upset about it.

Daryl takes a second to gather himself or something, just looking at Glenn before grabbing one of his ice cold hands that's fallen to his sides. “Come on,” Daryl's tone still upset as he laces their fingers together and squeezes. “I ain’t foolin round wit ya out here like a damn animal we’ll freeze our balls off.” Daryl moves, dragging him behind by the hand he's holding towards the office inside of the tower without so much as looking back. It makes Glenn's heart flip that Daryl just trusts that he'll follow along. It took a long time to get to that point, so he does, follow along behind Daryl without saying anything. Happy to have the warmth from Daryl's hand putting some warmth back into his own hands which are starting to get stiff from the cold. He didn't expect to be outside for so long. 

The watchtower office isn't really anything to marvel at. They'd all been outfitted with pretty standard office furniture before the end of the world, along with gun racks, ammo, and riot gear. No one bothered to take the furniture with them at the end so the towers had been outfitted. There little gang has reorganized all of the towers now for their own purposes. The furniture in this one, a couple of desk, chairs, and filing cabinets have been pushed off to line the walls of the office and give the most amount of floor space. There are guns leaning against the wall closest to the door, with a box of ammo at the end, a solar powered lantern that's turned off, and two cots that have been put in the center of the room to make a makeshift bigger bed for someone to sleep on. 

Still it feels at least ten degrees warmer inside the office than it'd been outside, thanks to Daryl running the lantern inside of the office so the light only barely fed outside. And he knows it's going to get warmer when Daryl shuts the door behind him and crowds into his space. Daryl's hand finds the skin of his neck, his thumb brushing the back of his neck and it's nice. Daryl's hands are rough and calloused they feel impossible to miss on his skin, standing out like bright warm spots almost capable of burning his skin but he doesn't move away just soaks it in leaning into the touch. 

And then Daryl's pressing their mouths together and kissing him with force. The kiss starts out forceful and hard but melts into something hungry and almost angry when Daryl's hand comes up from his neck to get tangled in his hair and pull. Daryl's biting his lips and licking into his mouth and it doesn't feel like nearly enough. Daryl seems to agree because he's picking him up off the ground again before he can say anything, dropping him on his ass on the mattresses in the middle of the room. 

His hips are up thrusting against Daryl before his back has even settled into the mattress underneath him, trying to get some friction against Daryl. The outline of his cock is clearly visible in his jeans in the light of the lantern on the other side of his room, and Daryl's not looking any better. Pressing against the bulge in Daryl's pants gets him a moan that if possible makes his cock even harder. His grabs a handful of Daryl's poncho tugging on it lightly, silently asking him to lay down on top of him, but Daryl just shakes his head at him. Pressing his hand down on Glenn's chest and lifting an eyebrow at him when he tries to push against it to sit up. Daryl's only using just enough force to keep him down on the mattress and holding their hips apart despite how much he's moving around trying to find them. 

“Gimme a second.” Daryl says after what feels like an eternity, but Daryl's voice is already rougher than it usually is and Glenn feels sparks down his spine knowing that Daryl's already that turned on. He whines, before pouting and pressing his hips back against the mattress waiting for Daryl to move, completely unimpressed when Daryl climbs out of his personal space completely. Daryl's careful about taking off his crossbow, setting it far out of their potential range of motion and taking the poncho off while he's still up. The poncho for all the issues Glenn has with it, really a poncho Daryl? Takes Daryl's undershirt with it when it goes over Daryl's head. And then there's just a very shirtless Daryl less than a foot away from him still on his knees and it's like Christmas and his birthday and all good things at once. 

Daryl slides back into his personal space without any problem, smiling like the cat that got the cream at him. It'd make Glenn blush usually but right now all he can think about is how his zipper is digging into his dick painfully and he wants it to stop and to get his hands on Daryl. Daryl melts down on top of him slowly, in a way that says a lot about how in control Daryl is of his muscles because if Glenn tried to do that so smoothly he'd have fallen on top of him. But Daryl lands down on his forearms which have fallen to caging Glenn's head between them. The lantern is still on and in the light Daryl looks different, he can't see too much detail but enough to note the differences since the last time he had a chance to really look at Daryl.

There are dark rings around Daryl's eyes now that make his gut twist slightly, and the lines around his smile seem deeper, but he's still Daryl and damn if he isn't one of the most beautiful things Glenn has ever seen. He can't help the smile that unfolds on his face as he looks at him, both of them smiling like idiots when Daryl rubs their noses together in a soft sweet gesture. He leans his head back silently asking for a kiss, and Daryl takes another one from him. 

 

It’s the type of kiss they used to write songs about, soft and slow. Just barely a brush of lips at first, just breathing the same air as each other, before pushing their lips together and licking at each other. Both of them gently biting at lips and trying to get inside of each other but without any force, without either of them trying to push it further for the moment. It’s nice and it makes the ache inside of Glenn’s chest finally ease up to have Daryl like this again. 

It doesn’t stay that way for long though, too much time has passed between them for this to be that slow and nice really. Glenn’s hands are digging into Daryl’s hips, trying to drag them down to grind against his, and Daryl’s got one hand tucked between them lifting up Glenn’s shirt. The kisses turn back into something hungry, Daryl’s lips moving from Glenn’s lips to along his jaw and biting down his throat while both hands get to taking Glenn’s shirt off. He breaks away from biting at Glenn only long enough to get the damn shirt off of him, and Glenn can’t find it in him to complain wanting more.  

   The fresh feeling of skin to skin makes him shudder and groan, Daryl panting and biting from below his ear down his neck to his clavicle. Daryl’s got a marking kink that he’s all too happy to indulge in and wear for days afterwards. In the days after they get together he always finds himself pressing into the bruises and marks hoping they’ll stay longer.  
   
   Daryl bites without any pretense of being gentle, his intention clear to mark and claim and have. He leans his head back even farther if that’s possible. Hoping he’ll give Daryl more access to his skin until the heat is out of his bones and in his skin. He’s warm from the friction of them and it’s the best feeling he knows, being burned alive by Daryl.  
   
He swings his legs around Daryl's and rocks with his hips until it unsteadies Daryl enough for him to topple over and pull Glenn with him so that he's now straddling him. He grins so hard it hurts a little bit at having Daryl underneath him, Daryl who doesn't fight the change in position, instead leans back and is giving him a look darling him. Something that says, alright you're on top now do something with it, and he intends to. Licking his lips wet before bring them down to Daryl's neck this time, kissing sweetly with little butterfly touches. Careful not to leave any marks at all, because he knows it'll drive Daryl crazy later to walk away unmarked by this. Make him come back for more later and the idea of later is already sending shivers down his spine. His hips rocking against Daryl's again to make them both hiss.   
   
He works his way down Daryl's chest slowly, with kisses and bites that are never hard enough for Daryl but leave faint impressions across Daryl's skin. One of his hands undoing Daryl's pants and pushing his boxers down when Daryl thrusts up until Daryl's cock is out and exposed to the air. It makes Glenn's mouth water at the sight of it, flushed and red and curving slightly to the left it's a beautiful cock. And he loves sucking Daryl off, loves the soft mews and whispered “fucks” that come from him when he gets good had. Loves watching Daryl completely fall apart from just using his mouth.   
   
He doesn't waste time once he's gotten an eyeful. He should take it slow, should tease Daryl, lick him slowly in long stripes, follow the vein up the underside of Daryl's cock slowly to make him hiss, suck his balls and him groan. But once he has it in his sight all plans to do so fall out of his head at the desire to have him. He takes the cock into his mouth as far as he can go before he's gagging slightly. He doesn't try to be slow, working his mouth quickly. Daryl's fingers find his hair and run threw it while he sucks on him, like he's trying to sooth him. But all he can focus on are the short punched out breaths that Daryl's making, like the wind got knocked out of him repeatedly. Until there's a long groan and the fingers stop going threw his hair to just hold him there while Daryl's hips come up slowly. Glenn smiles around the cock in his mouth and relaxes his shoulders which much be a good enough signal because then Daryl's fucking his face in earnest.

Daryl's nicer to him than he'd been, holding him steady with his hands in his hair, while Daryl's hips move in small thrusts. Pulling himself all the way out and slowly taking himself deeper into Glenn's mouth, drawing out little moans from himself. Until Glenn can feel the way that Daryl's shaking slightly, watches the muscles of Daryl's thigh jump and twitch from it all. It's too much and yet so clearly not enough. Glenn's hi[s rubbing against the mattress looking for friction before working his own jeans opened and pulling himself out. 

He's barely pulled his boxers down far enough to get a good grip on himself when Daryl pulls out of his mouth completely and is tugging on his hair again. Pulling him up, until he's crawling awkwardly up Daryl's body, but they're pressed together cocks brushing each other. Both of them groaning at the contact. Glenn loses himself for a second when Daryl's hand comes around the both of them pumping them slowly. He doesn't choose to close his eyes and tuck his head into the crook of Daryl's neck but that's where he ends up thrusting his hips into Daryl's hand and against the skin of Daryl's cock his saliva working as a good enough lube for this.

It's a sloppy hand job, both of them too worked up to really make it anything other than desperate rutting against each other frantically grabbing at each other with their free hands. Before spilling all over Daryl's hand, Daryl following just after him. Leaving them panting together, Glenn crashed out on top of Daryl. He pulls back to kiss at Daryl's throat, at his jawline, bites his ear before pressing one last short kiss to his lips. Smilling at his boyfriend and rubbing their noses together. Neither of them say anything just enjoying the small moment.

Before Glenn rolls over and Daryl looks at him with an eyebrow lifted before rubbing the spunk from his hand all over the tank top that Glenn never took the time to take off. “Oh come on.” He complains, because that is never going to come out and his shirt is going to smell like cum forever. He tries to glare at Daryl, but Daryl's smiling like he's trying to not laugh about the whole thing before leaning in and kissing him before leaning back on the mattress next to him while he sits up to peel off his tank top since it's now basically garbage and yeah he's going to be stealing one of Daryl's later for that. Even if Daryl's tend to be a little more worn out and big than he likes his to be.

Daryl just slings an arm over his eyes, acting like he has no troubles in the world waiting for Glenn to lay down with him. He's got something witty on the tip of his tongue when they hear what sounds like someone climbing up the ladder quiet loudly. It's most likely Carol coming up here to tease them about staying up here for so long after trading shifts with them, so she can give them that “I know what you did,” look she does every time she catches them. But neither of them is willing to take the chance to be unprepared incase it's not something so harmless. 

Daryl tucks himself back into his pants almost slightly before moving quickly to where he'd stashed the crossbow earlier. He follows Daryl's lead tucking himself back into his jeans before reaching for the knife he'd stashed before climbing up the ladder himself earlier. And then it's just waiting as the figure outside moves to the door their silhouette made visible with what's left of the light from the lantern which is going to die soon. 

“Dixon you hit me with an arrow and you’re gonna learn the meanin’ of ‘hell hath no fury like a woman.” Both of their shoulders dropping the tension they’d been holding tight with as they recognize Maggie’s voice, before she starts opening the door. Once open she leans across the door frame for a second, the moonlight pouring in behind her to give her a solid silhouette of crossed arms and judgement as she teases them. “You do realize you chose the only watch point we don’t have a stash of lube in right?” Her voice is mockingly light almost exasperated at the both of them and enough to make a slight blush light up across Glenn’s face before he tucks it into Daryl’s neck.   
   
“What’d you care, yer supposed ta’ be sleepin,’” Daryl questions as she walks over to where they’re positioned and insinuates herself between the two of them. He wants to complain, because she’s just laid down on his arm in a way that’s going to make it fall asleep quickly and be uncomfortable, but she’s made the same choice as him and forgone a jacket. Still dressed in the tank top he left her in that he’s pretty sure was originally his, and some jeans. She kicks off her shoes and Glenn sighs in relief. Maggie’s feet get as cold as ice even in the middle of summer, he’s glad he doesn’t have to deal with her shoving them behind his knees when the rest of her already feels like ice. “Shit neither of you smart enough to grab a damn jacket.” Daryl complains, looking put out as she wraps her arm around his bare middle but neither of them miss the smile on his face saying he doesn’t really mind. 

“What’d be the fun in that?” Maggie teases smiling big and bright at Daryl before leaning in an kissing the top of his nose. “I knew you’d be warm,” her eyes flicking between the both of them when she speaks. He has to roll his eyes at her for that, not that they haven’t all had sex together at once, but he knows she was at least part way hoping to walk in on them and embarrass him. He shifts around then, leaning in and kissing Daryl’s neck one more time before pulling back and tucking her into the new space between his and Daryl’s bodies. He pressed her back to his chest, wrapping an arm around her middle and pressing a kiss behind her ear as she leaches the heat from him.

“Stop,” Maggie’s voice is harder than Glenn expects it to be when it comes out, but she’s fixed her gaze on Daryl who’s not doing anything but looking at her like a kicked puppy. “I didn’t have a nightmare, promise.” Her voice softer as she runs her thumb across Daryl’s lower lip and smiles at him. “Just got cold and maybe I missed you too.” She admits dipping her head and pressing her face into Daryl’s collarbone. It’s Daryl’s turn to dip his head then and Glenn can’t help but to reach across Maggie and hold onto Daryl’s neck and squeeze. As many times as they’ve both told Daryl he’s apart of them he knows that sometimes Daryl still doubts his place in their relationship, doubts his importance. Says things to himself about how Glenn and Maggie work on their own, and maybe they could, maybe in another world or the previous one they would have been happy on their own, but that’s not how the cards worked out. Glenn was already knees deep in love with Daryl before Maggie ever came into the picture, thinking about having one of them without the other makes his chest burn for an entirely different reason then it had all week. 

“I love you.” The words are out of Glenn’s mouth before he fully realizes that he’s said them, saying ‘I love you’ has always come the easiest to him. The need to reassure them both of his devotion to them, about how much he cares, the fear that creeps into their daily lives making it a voice in the back of his head telling him he should say it as often as possible. He’s not even sure which one of them he means it to be for directly, both of them owning his heart so equally in a trade in a push and pull tug that always leads to this. To all of them. But he fixes his eyes at Daryl and makes eye contact, before it comes out again, “I love you.” And watches as Daryl takes a second before giving him a soft smile and nodding his head. 

The first time he'd said it Daryl had brushed it off and avoided eye contact for a week. Until Glenn had to shove him against a wall and kiss it into every inch of skin he'd been able to get his hands on. He'd met every opposition argument with more declarations and kisses. Whispered and yelled in private and without a care about who was around until Daryl had accepted it. 

One of their hands finds the one he’s got laying across Maggie’s stomach, and tangles their fingers together. Maggie smiles and lifts up both of the hands, it’s Daryl who’s holding his hand, and presses a kiss into their hands. “Love you.” She sighs into the hands after the kiss and puts it back on her side before cuddling harder into Daryl’s chest which she’s half leaning on. 

Daryl’s other hand runs through Maggie’s hair a couple of times, Glenn’s eyes tracking the movements. Daryl’s careful not to brush Maggie’s hair into Glenn’s face, though they both know he wouldn’t really mind if it happened. He’s quiet and soft, they both know he’s not going to say it. Not now, Daryl never says it to them both at the same time, never says it loudly, always soft and gentle about it. Like it’ll break if it’s said too loudly, but they understand, they get it.

Glenn's almost asleep when Daryl's voice cuts through the silence that's gathered around them. "Thank you." He cuts in softly, drawing out a snort from the previously thought to be asleep Maggie. Glenn rolls his eyes but smiles at the both of them, tucking another kiss behind Maggie's ear. They've had extensive talks about Daryl thanking them for loving him and how he doesn't need to so Glenn doesn't comment. But he does crack a smile when Daryl gives Maggie a hard look she ignores by closing her eyes. “For coming to see me, not for the other thing.” He quips back at the two of them. “I missed you too.” His voice is so soft Glenn almost misses the last thing he says but he does and he’s going to respond when Maggie says. “Well now you’re on shift with us, so get some sleep so you can be awake with us.” 

Daryl rolls his eyes, but they’re all asleep within the next twenty minutes. Curling around each other and staying interwoven together. It's not perfect, it'll never be perfect. But it's all that Glenn has in the world, and he can't imagine ever wanting anything more than this.


End file.
